FV416: This Just In
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: As Federation investigators keep a close eye on the Voyager and Enterprise crew, the new fleet go on a normal routine mission.
1. Chapter 1

**This Just In**

**Written //** 8th - 11th April 2004

------------

**San Francisco, Paris' Office:**  
Paris frowned at his computer, he pressed a few buttons. The door chimed, "yes?"

Kathryn walked into the room, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Kathryn, sit down please," Paris replied.

"I don't like the look on your face," Kathryn said as she sat opposite him.

"Well the trial inspired me to look through some of the logs. I'm far from pleased with some of them," Paris said.

"Admiral, the trial has ended, James has already been sentenced and.." Kathryn stuttered.

"No no, I know that," Paris said.

"Then what are you not happy with?" Kathryn asked.

"Well your son wasn't the only one with a colourful record," Paris replied.

"Oh," Kathryn sighed.

"There's no way we can court martial any of them after your son's ended the way it did. I put forward a different proposal to the council," Paris said.

"How many crewmembers originally qualified for a court martial?" Kathryn asked.

"Not too many. I suspect the council would agree that because of your circumstances the charges would be dropped, like what with happened with James. But they'll want to research your journey, for the record," Paris replied.

"I don't understand," Kathryn said.

"Some of the logs are missing or don't mention anything about the mission, plus you can't really get a whole story from them," Paris said.

"So what are you going to do?" Kathryn asked.

Paris sighed, "your entire senior staff will all get interviewed by investigators."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow, "what?"

"I'm sorry Kathryn but this is better than lots and lots of trials," Paris said.

"You could of thought about that before you made James go through one," Kathryn said.

"The Cardassians wouldn't of settled for less, remember," Paris said.

"Oh right. When is this going to start?" Kathryn asked.

"In two days. In the mean time we have to sort out the new fleet. Voyager, the Enterprise and the Leda will remain together," Paris replied.

Ever since the war with the Seventh Dimension we've had a shortage of officers. I know two Enterprise crewmembers want to re-join Voyager. Six crewmembers want jobs that are available on the Leda. Tom and five others are remaining on the Enterprise, and your old doctor wants to return to a ship's Sickbay."

"Um ok, you will let me know which crewmembers are coming onto Voyager, wont you?" Kathryn said.

"Yes of course," Paris said.

Kathryn sighed, "so who'll take command of the Enterprise?"

"Well Commander Turnbull has already taken command of it, Mr Kim is in charge of the Leda," Paris replied.

"Really? That's great news, he wont let you down," Kathryn said.

"I should hope not. He does have good potential but I am concerned about the incident with Q's son," Paris said.

"Oh yes I heard about that. That was just a one off I assure you," Kathryn said.

Paris nodded, "good."

"Now do I have permission to go back to Indiana?" Kathryn questioned.

"Permission granted," Paris said.

**Half an** **hour later, Indiana**  
"Duncan, are you up yet!?" Jessie yelled up the stairs. She heard lots of banging coming from the above floor. Duncan appeared at the top of the stairs looking a right mess.

"I've been up since eight, honest mum," he said, rubbing his left eye.

"If you say so. Your great grandma has made you breakfast so hurry down," Jessie said.

"Ok," Duncan muttered. He headed down the stairs.

Jessie turned around, she walked into the living room, "he's coming."

"Ok good," Gretchen sighed, she walked into the kitchen.

"You probably woke up Sasha with that yelling," Phoebe commented.

Lena shook her head, "when is mum coming home anyway?"

"She called a while ago, she's on her way back now," Phoebe replied.

"Oh well that's good, I need to talk to her before I go," Lena said.

"Why, where are you going?" Jessie asked.

"Well I heard about the problems in old Manchester, so I got a flat in New Manchester so I could sort it out," Lena replied.

"There's a new Manchester?" Jessie raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah the old one has been taken over by vamps from the Games that landed," Lena replied.

"Yeah they started building a new city in the valleys before I left Earth," Phoebe said.

"Nice, they could of picked a better place," Jessie commented.

Duncan pushed the living door open, he still looked a right mess. Jessie carefully knelt down in front of him, she tried to neaten his clothes and hair. He groaned and fixed his hair once she had finished.

"Mum stop it, I wanna eat first," he grumbled. He sat in one of the chairs near the sofa. Gretchen came back in the room, she handed him a plate.

Jessie used the sofa to pull herself back to her feet. Everyone then heard the front door open and close. Kathryn walked into the living room. "Hello," she mumbled.

"God if she said good morning, how are you all, I'd feel like killing myself," Lena commented.

Kathryn sighed, "the Voyager and Enterprise senior staff are going to get interviewed by investigators. Starfleet want to know everything that happened in the Delta Quadrant and the other galaxy."

"Everyone?" Lena questioned.

"Everyone who was a senior staff member," Kathryn replied.

Jessie sat down in the last remaining chair, "that sounds dull."

Gretchen glanced over at her, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I just needed to sit down," Jessie replied.

"Mummy!" Sasha's voice yelled from upstairs.

"She's loud for such a small child," Phoebe commented.

Jessie groaned as she stood up, "I forgot she can't walk down stairs yet."

"I'll help her, you need to rest," Gretchen said. She headed out of the room.

"She's right Jess, you look a bit worn out," Lena said.

"I'm not really. I can't be anyway, I have to take Duncan to his new school," Jessie said.

"I'll go on my own," Duncan blurted out.

"Over my dead body, again," Jessie muttered. Duncan pouted.

Kathryn sighed, "you've had to look after two children on your own for too long a time. Lena and I can take him to the school."

"I don't know where this school is, plus I'm going out soon," Lena said.

"Oh, well I'll just take him," Kathryn said.

Duncan looked disappointed, "but if mum's tired I should stay here and help out, or keep her company."

Jessie shook her head, "no mister, you're going to school."

"I'll be good I swear," Duncan said.

Kathryn knelt down nearby him, "you'd better hurry, the school starts at 0845 hours. I need to pick up your dad anyway."

"Dad's coming home? Cool," Duncan said.

"He's not getting you out of school either," Jessie said.

"Damn," Duncan groaned.

**San Francisco**  
Two security people walked into the brig. One of them lowered the forcefield. "You are free to go."

James left the confined area, "ok but is Daniel still in the area?"

"I don't think so," one replied.

"Good," James said as he headed for the door. The security people followed him.

**The shuttle landing area**  
The two security people lead James over to a runabout. Kathryn was standing nearby it.

"Janeway, I wasn't expecting you to meet me," James said.

"Well I'm going back to Voyager tomorrow morning, this is my only chance to see everyone," Kathryn said.

"Ok, what have I done?" James asked.

Kathryn frowned, "ohno don't start with the insults, I.."

"I was joking, chill," James said.

**Later, the runabout**  
James and Kathryn were sitting at the main controls in complete silence.

Kathryn glanced over at James, "it'll take a while to get there so.."

"Hey if you want to talk start a topic, as long as it isn't about coffee," James said.

Kathryn nodded her head. She racked her brains to think of a topic, "why not a conversation about coffee?"

James glanced over at her, "because it's only a drink."

Kathryn gasped, "it's more than just a drink. It's a miracle worker."

"Uh no, it's got caffeine in it and that does all sort of stuff to you," James said.

"Yes but drinks like coke and tea don't get the job done like coffee does," Kathryn said.

"But I thought you liked coke, it seemed to make you just as hyper as coffee does," James said.

"Yes it did, but coffee doesn't have sugar in it," Kathryn said.

"Yeah that's what makes it worrying," James muttered.

Kathryn looked confused, "why's that?"

"Well people get hyper on coke cos there's caffeine and sugar, but you get just as hyper or even more so on plain black coffee," James replied.

Kathryn grinned, "that's it charm."

"Ok whatever," James said.

Kathryn's face dropped, "you're giving up already?"

"Giving up on what?" James questioned.

"The argument," Kathryn replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't we avoid arguments?" James said.

"Yes you're probably right," Kathryn sighed. "Let me think, another topic.. well it's your turn so you should come up with something."

"Oh really?" James muttered. "Ok, are you good at stories?"

Kathryn raised her eyebrow, "but if I tell a story you wont be talking."

"Wow that's the first time somebody's complained about me not wanting to talk," James commented.

Kathryn smiled, "yes I can tell good stories. What kind of story?"

"Why do I have to think of everything? You pick a topic," James replied.

"You are a devil's child," Kathryn muttered. She tried her best to think of a topic.

"Well that means you're a devil too," James commented.

Kathryn pretended to look mad, "no that was your dad's side. Oh wait I got a good story.."

"It's not about coffee is it?" James muttered.

Kathryn's face turned serious, "I don't always talk about coffee, I'm not coffee mad."

"You could of fooled me," James said.

"Ok it's a non-fiction story so if you get embarrassed by it just tell me," Kathryn said.

"Ohno, it's a childhood story I take it," James said.

Kathryn grinned, "oh you asked for a story, you're getting one."

"Fine, fire away," James said.

"Ok. It was a few weeks before I had to leave for the Academy. Susy told me that I should probably take you out somewhere with her and Debbie, Peter was at work by the way. She figured that I should spend as much time with you as possible for the last few weeks. Of course I thought it was a bad idea because it took months to get you to think Susy was your mum," Kathryn said.

"I like this story already," James muttered.

"Please save the sarcasm until later," Kathryn said.

"Sorry," James said.

"Debbie had always wanted to go to the old park in the more or less closed old Metro Centre. Susy just wanted to go to the new one to shop, but you and Debbie always hated shopping," Kathryn said.

"Wait, the old park in the Metro? Oh god," James muttered.

"You remember it?" Kathryn questioned.

"Yeah we went there when I was three," James replied.

Kathryn sighed, "you don't remember being two year old and going there?"

"No, I only remember one trip," James replied.

Kathryn smiled, "oh well, I can still tell the story then. Debbie suggested that Susy go shopping on her own, she didn't like that so she came with us in the end. Trouble is there wasn't much there for a boy your height and age to go on that would interest one grown woman, a teenager and a soon to be teen girl."

"Oh god, did you put me in that weird castle thing?" James asked.

"Shh, you're spoiling the story," Kathryn giggled.

James shook his head, "no no, I don't want to hear the story if that's the case."

"Well it's either that or a story about coffee," Kathryn said.

"Coffee story doesn't sound that bad actually," James said.

"No I want to tell this one. Debbie, she'd gotten a hold of a guide and she listed all the rides that you could go on. There was a choice between the train, the castle or those horrible round about things that are very ancient. We figured that the castle would be perfect as it was the best one, and we didn't have to go in it.

"Both Susy and I felt guilty about leaving you on your own at such a young age, so we took turns waiting around the entrance. I remember one girl came running to one parent scared stiff, she'd been scared away by the old roller coaster that flies over a bit of the castle," Kathryn said.

James tried not to laugh, "I remember that, everyone was scared of it. I always waited until the damn train came passed before walking on the path right under the track."

Kathryn smiled, "yes that girl was really scared stiff, and she was about eight bless her. Anyway it was near the time you had to come out so I went over to the nearby stall and gotten some icecream for the whole group. I came back and there was one of the workers asking around for me or Susy. There were other parents who didn't look too happy nearby arguing with other workers."

"I don't like where this is going," James muttered.

Kathryn laughed, "oh you'll like this, I swear. I went over to the worker who was asking around for us, she told me there had been an incident in the ball room. Supposably a group of kids had started a ball fight, you know a group of five and six year olds. She told me you had entered the area and got hit by one. You were very sensitive at that age so you had started crying.

"Of course I was worried so I asked where you were. She told me all the kids were getting treated, and she told me that none of the balls are hard enough to hurt any of the children. Naturally I was confused so I asked what fully happened. She eventually gave in and told me that you'd gotten so upset because some of the five and six year olds thought it was funny that they had upset a two year old," Kathryn said.

"Oh no, I didn't did I?" James questioned.

Kathryn tried to keep a straight face, "well despite what the woman said, the balls were the reason all the children getting treated had bruises on their faces, or bumps on their head. Supposably you had gotten annoyed with all the laughing and managed to hit all the ones you were aiming at with the balls."

"Wow, I'm surprised they let me back in after that," James laughed.

"I know," Kathryn laughed. "The castle got closed off supposably so they could replace the balls in the whole place. They were worried that they had gotten too hard for the children. Now I know that it was just you throwing them, you probably had growing Slayer strength at that age."

"That's worrying," James said.

"Well I didn't know anything about this back then, your granddad would of known about Slayers though," Kathryn said. James glanced at her with a confused expression. "Only Admirals knew back then, he probably took it upon himself to make sure you didn't get locked up for anything, before he died anyway."

"When did he die?" James asked.

Kathryn sighed, "2357, you wouldn't of been doing Slayer stuff when you were eight by any chance?"

"No way," James replied.

"Well I'm kind of relieved. Somehow the Admirals knew you were a Slayer long before you did, must of been that watcher that trained you in Manchester that told them. Your granddad wouldn't of known about you being a Slayer then," Kathryn said.

"I didn't know your dad knew about me," James said.

"Well he saw you when I was contacting him, he guessed you were mine even though I told him I was a nanny," Kathryn said.

"Oh, I bet he was mad," James said.

Kathryn smiled, "he was surprisingly ok with it. My dad was the type who didn't interfere too much in my life, he wanted me to learn from my own mistakes. He visited us several times, he seemed to like you."

"Does your mum know now?" James asked.

"Now she does yes. I'll warn you now, she isn't as open minded as my dad. She was very shocked about this so expect a little grief or bitterness," Kathryn replied.

"Well this should be fun," James said sarcastically.

**Voyager**  
"Excuse me?" Chakotay grumbled.

One reporter pointed what looked like an advanced tape recorder near his face, "I said sir, are you involved with the Captain?"

"No, I'm not. What kind of question is that?" Chakotay replied.

"Well you were married to her, werent you?" reporter two muttered.

"Yes but.." Chakotay stuttered.

"Excellent, we'll put that in. Are you bitter that she divorced you?" reporter one asked.

"No I'm not, we're still good friends. Now I have to get back to work," Chakotay replied. The reporters followed him towards the turbolift.

"Sir, what do you think about the whole trial a few days ago?" reporter two asked.

"Goodbye," Chakotay muttered as the doors closed in their faces.

Jodie tried to keep a straight face, "well that was funny."

Andrea smiled, "yes you're right."

The reporters rushed over to Jodie. "Miss miss, is it true that your sister is a witch?" reporter two asked.

"Yes and if you ask me anymore questions, I'll make her go all Evil Witch on your asses," Jodie muttered.

"That is all miss," reporter one said. The two reporters waddled off.

"I didn't think I was a senior officer," Jodie said.

Andrea shrugged, "well you're related to one."

**Sickbay**  
Craig and Bryan were hanging around nearby some biobeds, two Human male nurses and a half Klingon female doctor were treating a patient.

"Well we're suppose to check in so.." Craig said.

The doctor glanced at him, "yes yes I know. Both of your medical records are in order, Mr Paris' is very intriguing though."

"Yes I am intriguing," Bryan said.

"Are you half Klingon?" Craig asked.

"No, only a quarter," the doctor replied.

"Oh I am too," Bryan said. He blushed, "of course you'd know that as you have my medical records." The doctor smiled and nodded.

One of the nurses walked up to her, "ma'am the patient is ready to leave."

"Whatever," the doctor sighed.

"So if you're our permanent doctor we'll need to know your name," Bryan said.

Craig shook his head, "you'll have to excuse him, the only Klingon he's seen is his mum."

The doctor smiled, "I am Zoe."

"Oh cool," Bryan said.

The two reporters rushed into the room, of course they headed straight for Craig and Bryan. "You're senior officers right, what's your names?" reporter two asked.

"Uh Craig, he's Bryan," Craig replied.

"Great, we have some questions for both of you. Mr Anderson, what is your relationship with the old Enterprise Captain?" reporter one asked.

"If you mean Tom, I don't like him that much," Craig replied.

"No Janeway's daughter," reporter two said.

"We're friends, kinda.." Craig said.

"Oh ok, she's a Slayer and now you're dating another one we hear. Are Slayers your type?" reporter one asked.

"Uh no," Craig muttered.

"His type are girls," Bryan said.

"Hey," Craig groaned.

"Ok Mr Paris, you're only a few years old in a teenager's body. How does that feel?" reporter two asked.

"Um excuse me, this is a Sickbay not an interrogation room. If you don't leave pronto I'll perform some surgery on you," Zoe grumbled.

"We'll be back," reporter one stuttered. The two reporters rushed out.

"Oh god, thank you," Bryan sighed.

Zoe smiled, "you're welcome."

**Engineering:**  
B'Elanna walked around the warp core while looking up at someone above her, "have you completed that repair, Ensign?"

"Yes ma'am," the crewman replied.

"Good, we haven't got much time to fix this. Those damn reporters will be here soon," B'Elanna said. She joined another crewmember at a station.

Right on cue the reporters rushed into the room.

"Lieutenant!" another crewman yelled.

B'Elanna groaned, "what now?"

The crewman walked over holding Johnathan. "I caught your son playing with the panel."

"Oh god," B'Elanna groaned.

"I know but I stopped him," the crewman said.

B'Elanna shook her head, "no that's not what I was groaning about."

The reporters came up to her. "Miss Torres, can we ask you a few questions?" reporter two asked.

"No I'm busy," B'Elanna replied. The crewman then handed Johnathan to her.

"You can answer the questions while you work," reporter two said.

"Not even if I wanted to," B'Elanna muttered. She walked away.

"How does it feel to have a son that looks older than he is?" reporter one asked. Both reporters followed her.

"I don't know how you want me to answer that," B'Elanna grumbled.

"How did you deal with the pressure of running Engineering while the ship was in the middle of nowhere?" reporter one asked.

"Better than I'm taking this annoyance, that's for sure," B'Elanna muttered.

"Oh oh, is it true that you once were caught making out on a console on the above deck?" reporter one asked.

B'Elanna narrowed her eyes, seconds later her fist had made contact with his face.

Johnathan giggled, "what does making out mean mum?"

B'Elanna growled, "nothing worth mentioning."

**Indiana:**  
The front door opened up, Kathryn walked inside, James followed her.

"It's bigger than I expected," James said.

Kathryn smiled, "yes it's a good place. I wouldn't of asked your family to stay if it wasn't." She led him into the living room.

Jessie got out of her chair, she rushed over to him. "I'm so glad you're back." She quickly hugged him like she thought he was going to escape.

"Well I'm glad to be here, I missed you," James said.

"Aaw, really," Jessie said, giggling slightly. She raised her right arm to wrap it around his neck.

Gretchen walked over to Kathryn, "great first impression."

Kathryn sighed, "hi yourself." She glanced over at the couple just in time to catch them kiss. "Um, James?"

They both seperated a little. "Oops, sorry.." James said.

Kathryn glanced at her mother, "mum, as you've obviously already guessed, this is my son James." She turned to him, "this is your grandma."

"I don't think either of us needed that Kath," Gretchen muttered.

"Yeah hi, it's good to meet you, finally," James said.

"Yes whatever, what were you locked up for?" Gretchen asked.

"Mum," Kathryn almost snapped.

James glanced at Kathryn, "uh, did you not tell her?"

"She didn't tell her that you existed, you can't expect much from her," Jessie commented.

Kathryn glared, "yes I did tell her." She turned to her mother, "mum we've discussed this already."

"Well I thought I'd feel a bit better about it when I met him, obviously not," Gretchen said.

"Oh, don't blame him for that.. I just hadn't seem him in ages," Jessie said.

James glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "it was about a week ago."

"Yes, that's a long time when you're like this," Jessie innocently said.

"Ok, I'm not suppose to be complaining about this," James said. He turned back to Gretchen, "what is your problem with me?"

"I never thought I'd say this to my own grandson but I'm very protective of my daughter, I don't tolerate bullies and from what I've heard you're worse than them," Gretchen muttered. She headed out of the room.

Kathryn groaned, "I'm so sorry, I thought I had prepared her. She seemed to be fine about it."

"I never expected it, she has every right I guess," James said.

Jessie pulled a face, "no she doesn't. Janeway's not a kid, and neither are you. Why be so overprotective of her still, and be rude to her own grandson."

"That's nice Jess. When the kids are in their thirties you're just going to retire?" James commented.

"No, you missed my point entirely," Jessie said.

"I know, it was a joke," James said.

Kathryn shook her head, "I tell you what, I'll show you around the house, it may take your mind off it."

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	2. Chapter 2

**This Just In**

**Written //** 8th - 11th April 2004

------------

**The Leda, Naomi's Quarters:**  
Sam walked over to the window with her arms folded, "I'm sure you'll really like him, sweetie."

Naomi dumped one of the bags she had on the sofa, "ok ok, stop going on and on about it."

"Honey I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about this," Sam sighed.

"I'm the one who hasn't met him yet," Naomi said. The door chimed. "Yeah?"

The reporters rushed into the room. "Miss Wildman, may we ask you some questions?" reporter two asked.

"Nope," Naomi replied.

"You have been involved in several missions, can you describe any?" reporter two asked.

"I always wondered what a full K'Tarian looked like," Naomi said in her mother's direction.

"Well you'll find out today hun," Sam smiled.

The reporters glanced at each other. "Um ok then, what about all the times you flew the ships." He was interrupted by another door chime.

"Yeah come in," Naomi called.

A K'Tarian guy walked in. Sam rushed over to him, "wow, you got here fast Gresgrendrick."

"Wow that's a long and weird name, put it down," reporter one muttered. Reporter two nodded his head.

Sam and Gresgrendrick turned to Naomi, completely ignoring the reporters. "Naomi, this is your father."

Naomi grinned, she waved at him, "hi."

Gresgrendrick smiled, "hello. My goodness, you didn't mention that she was so beautiful." He turned to Sam, "where is my DNA Sammy?"

Sam blushed, "oh you haven't changed one bit."

"Oh my god," Naomi muttered to herself.

"Um miss, I hate to interrupt but what is your opinion on Janeway?" reporter one asked.

"Ok I'll play, she likes coffee now go away," Naomi replied.

"No no, what is your opinion of her?" reporter one muttered.

"Ugh," Naomi groaned. "I don't have one, get out."

"Ooh that means you don't like her, interesting," reporter one said. The two reporters left the room.

Sam smiled, "don't worry, they'll be gone in a few days."

"That's not soon enough," Naomi muttered.

**A little while later, Zare's quarters:**  
"What!?" Zare snapped.

"I said, did you and Mr Stuart have a relationship?" reporter two asked.

"No, we're just good friends," Zare grumbled.

"Oh really, care to elaborate?" reporter one said with interest.

"Let me see, friends are people you like to hang around with and trust. Maybe one day you'll get one, ok maybe not," Zare replied.

"No I mean what kind of friendship do you have? We hear it made his wife to be jealous of you," reporter one said.

"Well we made friends quickly cos we were both Slayers that were born with the strength. We're close despite how long we've known each other, and his wife's easily jealous," Zare said.

"Ah I see, interesting," reporter one said.

"Why are you going out with Craig?" reporter two asked.

Zare looked annoyed, "what is this, I thought you guys were suppose to ask about missions and stuff."

"We were told to fill in the gaps in the story of your journey," reporter two said.

"Well I haven't been a part of it that long so you can leave," Zare grumbled.

"Can you answer the question?" reporter one asked.

"No, it's personal and therefore, none of your bloody business," Zare replied.

"Oh," both reporters sighed, they walked out of the room. They caught sight of Evil C walking down the corridor with bags, they quickly rushed after him. "Sir, sir.." One of them got in front of him, that stopped him in his tracks.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" reporter one asked.

"For the last time, no I didn't threaten that guy with a chain-saw," Evil C muttered.

"Ooh that's good, put that in," reporter one said. "We're here to ask you about the journey home from the Delta Quadrant, you were apart of that right?"

"Uh.. no," Evil C lied.

Reporter one's face fell, "oh, sorry to disturb you." The two reporters walked away.

**Indiana:**  
Kathryn walked over to the living room, she put her head around it to see if there was anyone around. She closed it and turned back to face the room.

Gretchen, being the only one who was sharing the room with her, sat down on the sofa with a sigh. "Well, what does he think of the place?"

"I don't think it's the house we should worry about," Kathryn said.

Gretchen's eyes shifted over in her direction, "what should we worry about?"

Kathryn shook her head, "we went through this before he came here. I told you we both had our misunderstandings in the past, you don't need to be rude to him as it seems all sorted out."

"Misunderstandings? He tried to kill you," Gretchen said.

"I knew I should of brought you to the trial. He's a Slayer, they turn into a different person when they lose someone. He found out about me being his mother and he lost control. Hardly his fault at all as the watchers wanted him to do that," Kathryn said.

Gretchen frowned, "if I remember right, he didn't try to kill his sister or his son. It seems to me that he didn't want to hurt people he cared about."

"He just found out, I didn't expect him to love me straight away," Kathryn muttered.

"Ok, what about now?" Gretchen questioned.

"Well we get on just fine. He understands what he did wrong now," Kathryn replied.

"Took him long enough," Gretchen muttered.

"Look mum you weren't with us on the journey, you don't know what happened and you certainly don't know him. You shouldn't pass judgment on him when you don't know enough," Kathryn said.

"Fine, fill me in," Gretchen sighed, folding her arms. Kathryn sat down beside her.

**The Leda:**  
Nikki headed down the corridor reading a PADD. The two reporters rushed up behind her.

"Miss, can you tell us your name?" reporter one said.

Nikki glanced back at them looking confused, "uh, it's Nikki."

"Oh good, we have some questions for you," reporter one said.

"I'm on my way to an important meeting," Nikki said.

"We should be quick then," reporter two said to his companion.

Nikki stepped into the turbolift. She groaned as the reporters got in just in time. "Deck One."

**The Conference Room, a little while later:**  
The new Leda staff had all gathered around the table, the reporters were hanging around the table.

"It would be nice if we got another mission to the bad lands. It's boring here, I should of remembered," Evil C commented.

All of the girls glanced around at each other. "We wouldn't know," Nikki said.

"Oh come on, we used to look at nebulas when we were in the Delta too. Lighten up," Harry grumbled.

"Oh, did any of the nebulas cause any problems?" reporter one asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Evil C said.

"Why send three ships to investigate a dull nebula anyway?" Zare asked.

Harry's eyes shifted, "did I say the three ships were going? Only Voyager and the Leda are going."

"Still, why two ships?" Zare said.

Harry shrugged, "the Enterprise is getting a few upgrades."

"We don't need a fleet to investigate a bloody nebula," Zare muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Oh yes we do," Harry said.

"Why's that?" reporter two asked.

"Because nebulas are death traps, get with the program!" Lilly snapped at him.

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry said.

"So why investigate one?" Zare questioned.

"Beats me, Tom's dad told us to go so I'll leave it for you to figure out," Harry replied.

Reporter one walked over to Annika, "miss, are you a Tolg or something?"

"No, Borg," Annika replied.

"Yes we know but you've died and come back several times. We're trying to make sense of it," reporter one said.

Annika rolled her eyes, "good luck, there is no logical sense to it."

"Really?" reporter one questioned.

"Yep, the writers just used to enjoy killing me off," Annika replied.

"Used to?" everyone else groaned.

"Well I haven't been killed in a while, but I was tortured," Annika said.

Reporter one yawned, "ok ok, I'm bored already." He walked back out of the way.

"So in conclusion we're going to the nebula," Harry said.

"Yes but why?" Zare groaned.

"Maybe Admiral Paris thought it was pretty and we have to take pics," Evil C said.

"No, we have to bring back scans. It is a newish nebula," Harry muttered.

"That's what I said, god," Evil C said.

Naomi groaned, "ugh if anyone needs me I'll be in my bed." She stood up.

"Uh Naomi, I need you to fly the ship," Harry said.

"I'll be in my bed, weren't you listening," Naomi muttered.

Evil C sniggered, "that's what she says to all the guys."

"Hey, why do people always assume cos I'm blonde that I'm a slut?" Naomi moaned.

"That is a good question, get this," reporter one said to his companion.

Reporter two frowned, "why do you keep saying that to me?"

"Aren't you suppose to be recording what people say?" reporter one muttered.

"Um no," reporter two grumbled.

"Naomi sit down, you have to fly the ship," Harry grumbled.

Naomi groaned, "damn it."

"I wouldn't, we're finished here," Lilly said.

"We are, oh yeah. We leave tomorrow guys," Harry said.

"Dismissed," Lilly ordered. Everyone else got up and left the room, the reporters followed them. "I love being in command again."

Harry glanced at her, "I outrank you Lilly, you're not in command."

"That's only cos I'm not Starfleet, it's not Starfleet-ism," Lilly said.

Harry looked confused, "tell me, you rule the Ligers after your brother dies because of a monarchy, and that's it?"

"Yes, why?" Lilly replied.

"No reason," Harry smiled.

**Later that night, Indiana:**  
James walked out of one of the bedrooms to find Lena sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing?"

She turned her head to look up at him, "Janeway and mummy dearest are still arguing."

"About what?" James asked.

Lena shrugged, "that's a good question. I didn't think anyone could continue the 'are you evil or not' argument from the trial for several hours."

James sat down next to her, "what are you talking about?"

"Janeway or rather mum, tried to convince her mum that you're not that bad after all. At least I think so, I only heard it from there," Lena replied.

"Well it is a futile argument, Janeway's going to lose," James said.

Lena smiled, "yeah actually she did win."

"If that's the case, why are they still arguing?" James asked.

"Well mum had seemed to convince her, but after about a minute silence she started doubting what she was saying. Now it's the other way round, kinda," Lena replied.

"Wow, I can almost feel the love in that room leaking out underneath the door," James muttered.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Mum just got a little emotional about you being still a bit off around her," Lena said.

"Ok, explain why I shouldn't be worried," James said.

Lena groaned, "well she's just saying all the stuff you already know, and probably don't care about."

"You'll have to be specific," James said.

"Well she keeps saying stuff like 'whenever I feel like I'm getting through to him or understanding him, something I say sets us back to square one. He's like a never ending puzzle'," Lena said.

"Oh my god Lena, how long have you been sitting here?" James groaned.

Lena glanced at him, "two hours, why?"

"Well for one thing, no I didn't know that she felt like that and I do care about it," James replied.

Lena glanced at the lower steps, "oh.. maybe I should go to bed."

"That would be a good idea," James said.

Lena climbed to her feet, "looks like I'll have to wait until morning to get food."

"Wait, what else has she been saying?" James asked.

"Um, that part of the conversation has just started ten minutes ago so nothing. It's hard to hear from the top of the stairs," Lena replied.

"Fine," James said.

Lena headed for one of the bedroom doors, "you know she is right, that's why I figured you knew."

"Hey, it's a two way street," James grumbled.

"Huh, what is?" Lena questioned.

James rolled his eyes, "oh god, Lena just go to bed."

"Right," Lena nodded. She walked into the bedroom.

James headed down the stairs, Kathryn and Gretchen's voices got a little clearer.

**The living room:**  
"Kathryn, I think you're getting mixed up. It feels like you're the one that can't make up your mind," Gretchen sighed.

"No it's just we were very close when he was little, and we both know that's not going to happen again. Considering he's all grown up and has his own kids, is there any point?" Kathryn muttered.

"Of course there is. Just because he's grown up doesn't mean he has to stop caring about his mother," Gretchen said. "Come on, you've got grandchildren and you and I are still close."

"Yes but with us it's different. Probably by the age of three or four he had already forgotten about me. He was so upset when I said I was leaving and I bet he'll never forgive me for that," Kathryn said. She sat back down next to her mother. "He seemed to love me as a child but I doubt he does now, it's too late to change that."

"Honey I thought you and him had settled this already," Gretchen said.

"Well so did I. We've been getting along great recently but that isn't going to last long. It all comes down to the fact that he'll never forgive me for leaving, and we've spent so much time apart I'll never understand him," Kathryn said.

Gretchen pulled herself to her feet. "Get some sleep Kath, you'll feel better in the morning."

"No, I don't feel tired," Kathryn said.

"Ok, goodnight," Gretchen sighed. She walked out of the room, eyeing James as she did. "Um, how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," James replied.

"If I were you I'd leave it until tomorrow. Goodnight," Gretchen muttered. She headed up the stairs.

James walked into the living room. Kathryn looked up at him looking rather worried. "What are you doing up?" He ignored her and headed into the kitchen. She frowned as she sat up. She heard what sounded like a glass being broken. She rushed into the kitchen, "what happened?"

James glanced over at her, "I picked up a glass too hard."

Kathryn sighed, "you heard didn't you?"

"I've broken several glasses by accident, what makes you think I heard something," James said.

"Well now I know for sure. How much did you hear?" Kathryn asked.

"Not much but Lena filled me in with the basics," James replied.

"Why was Lena eavesdropping too?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Cos she obviously wanted to come in the living room but couldn't, so she had to wait," James replied.

Kathryn groaned, "I see."

"If I'm so much of a challenge to get through to, why did you even bother talking to me in the shuttle?" James asked.

"You don't get.." Kathryn started to reply.

James quickly interrupted her, "I mean what do I have to do to make you happy? I'm not the one who's difficult you know."

"I am well aware that I can be difficult too. I just find it hard to talk to you sometimes, I'm worried each time that you're going to snap at me or insult me. You're too hot tempered to talk to properly," Kathryn said.

"Well I wouldn't be hot tempered if you didn't sleep with Jessie's dad or talk about me behind my back like you did before," James said.

"Yeah, this is exactly what I was talking about," Kathryn muttered.

"Fine, if you don't like who I am now, tough. I'm not going to change to your liking, if you can't be bothered to even try to understand me then don't bother," James snapped.

"Well it's not my fault that you overreact about everything and bring up old arguments," Kathryn muttered.

"Look you have no right to complain about any of this. The only reason we're having this argument is because you're the one who obviously can't let go. I'm not entirely bothered about the whole leaving me at two years old thing anymore.." James said.

Kathryn shook her head, "no you are, I see it in your eyes everytime we talk about it."

"You know, sometimes I think that you want us to fight all the time," James said.

"That's not true," Kathryn put her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry but, I thought our conversation in the brig a week back made it clear about my side of this. If you still want to bitch about me behind my back, go ahead.. I don't care," James grumbled. He walked passed her and left the room.

**The next day, Voyager's bridge:**  
"And then he asked why I murdered Annika in Unimatrix Zero," Emma finished her rant at Tactical.

Chakotay leaned on her station from the other side, "what a stupid question."

"I know, I told him that he'd get a similar answer from everyone who's beaten her up or killed her," Emma said.

"Or ever met her for that matter," Bryan commented from the helm.

"What is the answer?" Andrea uneasily asked.

"She's a media whore who is boring, slutty and did I mention she used to wear skin tight catsuits," Emma replied.

"Is that a good reason to kill her? I think we should think again about the whole Tactical chief," Andrea said.

Emma pulled a face at her, "for your information, no one likes her."

"You haven't met her Andrea," Chakotay said.

"If she's so bad, why did Paris make her Chief Engineer of the Leda?" Andrea questioned.

"Easy. He wanted to give her a good job cos he's an idiot.. Tom's dad after all," Chakotay replied. Everyone agreed with him. "Somebody who didn't like her and knew what the previous Leda was like suggested that job."

Kathryn stepped out of the Ready Room, "report... reporting for duty, ah ha."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "you can say report sometimes. It just gets annoying if you say it everytime."

"Kathryn, I thought you were going to stay home with the family for an extra day," Chakotay said.

Kathryn shrugged, "I had a fight with one of them."

"Yes! Pay up Jodie," Emma yelled out.

Jodie groaned, "damn it.." She walked over and handed Emma some rations.

Kathryn glared at the two girls, "you don't know who I had a fight with."

"Who else do you always have a fight with in that family?" Emma pointed out.

"Somebody told me that my sis and her fought all the time," Jodie muttered.

"They do but we're talking about biological family, right?" Emma said.

"It's none of your business," Kathryn grumbled.

Emma nodded, "yep it was James again. You lose."

Jodie rolled her eyes, "he fights with everybody. Next time I'll win."

"Sure," Emma giggled.

Kathryn growled, "Jodie, back to your station."

"Yes big haired Captain," Jodie said. She headed back to her station.

The turbolift doors opened. Jessie rushed out of it not looking happy, "no I didn't die and come back as a mummy, that was my past life!"

The reporters followed her off the turbolift. "Oh yes, she killed you didn't she? What was that like?"

"It hurt, now bugger off!" Jessie snapped.

Kathryn glanced over at her, "what are you doing here Jessie?"

"Oh does this count?" Jodie asked.

Emma shook her head, "nope."

"Crap!" Jodie grumbled.

Jessie leaned on the banister, "I was awake all night trying to cheer up James. I'm getting really sick of this crap, you'd better fix this or I swear I'll get nasty."

"Get nasty?" Chakotay said, trying not to laugh.

Jessie glared at him, "don't tempt me Chuckles."

Kathryn sighed, "Jessie. When I was pregnant I got mood swings like these too. What helps is.."

"I'm not having mood swings!" Jessie screamed at her.

Jodie tried not to laugh, "hi sis."

Jessie turned to her and smiled sweetly, "hey sis, how are you doing?"

"Swell, but your husband made me lose twenty rations," Jodie replied.

"I don't get how but never mind," Jessie muttered. She turned back to Kathryn. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry if he kept you up all night, but that's hardly my fault," Kathryn sighed.

"Well it obviously wasn't the nice kind of kept you up all night," Jodie commented.

Jessie glared at her, "do you see me laughing, do you!?"

Jodie cringed, "no sis."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you expect me to do Jessie. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this mission underway."

"I expect you to stop being a bitch to him," Jessie said.

Kathryn sat in her chair, "Bryan set a course for the nebula. Jodie, tell the Leda we're ready to go."

"Don't give me the ignoring treatment, or whatever it's called!" Jessie snapped.

"Ma'am, what is it like to be married to a Slayer?" reporter one asked.

Jessie turned around with another glare on her face, she knocked him on unconscious with her fist. "That's none of your business."

"I don't think he can hear you," Jodie commented.

Reporter two looked nervous, "uh, did you really kill lots of people when you were first evil?"

"Yes I did. One time I even neutered a guy permanently," Jessie replied.

Reporter two's eyes widened, "really? Um how come Tom always got beaten up by you?"

"You see that guy on the floor?" Jessie questioned. Reporter two nodded. "Well he's there because he annoyed me and questioned me about my relationship with James. Tom did the same for ten years, and right now you're annoying me."

Reporter two stepped backwards a little, "ok ok, serious questions. When you were dead, what happened?"

"I don't remember, leave me alone!" Jessie moaned.

"That's typical. Why did you go evil?" reporter two asked. He also got knocked out by Jessie's right fist. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Finally. Jess, you're my god," Bryan sighed.

"I doubt that, I wouldn't create you even if I was drunk," Jessie said as sweetly as she could. Bryan turned back around with a pout on his face.

**Later**  
"Yes Admiral, they both got punched by Jessie. She is kind of hormonal right now, she's pregnant after all," Kathryn said to the viewscreen.

"Fine. Beam them down to our medical bay," Paris groaned.

"I already did, I couldn't wait," Jodie said.

In: "Ok then. What happened with the nebula."

"Like one 'nebula' we found in the Delta eight years ago, it wasn't a nebula, it was an artificial plasma storm," Chakotay said.

"Which can only mean one thing," Kathryn said.

"Um, what?" Paris questioned.

"The Pegasus. The old Captain crewed another ship, it's crew created a storm to trick us into thinking it was a nebula. They probably thought it would be a funny trick to pull again," Kathryn replied.

"The old Captain must of been killed in the last encounter, Riker's stupid enough to do this again," Chakotay said.

"Wait, I don't remember a scene where we found out it was the FVDA ship in that episode or after it," B'Elanna said.

"Yes but we do always like to find out these things," Kathryn said.

Andrea frowned, "why on earth are you avoiding saying the name Damien?"

Kathryn looked annoyed, "because.." She got knocked unconscious when the camera zoomed in.

"Because ever since that Season Two ep with the long name.." Chakotay started to reply.

"Oh she told me already. I just wanted to do that," Andrea giggled.

******THE END******


End file.
